Using a portable storage medium, such as s USB Flash drive (UFD), with a variety of computer systems and other hosts has been rapidly increasing over the years because they are portable and they have small physical size and large storage capacity. However, connecting to a host a portable storage medium, such as USB drive or memory card, carrying malicious data may transfer a malware to the hosting device.
Some portable devices are equipped with an anti-malware protection application for protecting the operation of the operating system and protection applications of host devices to which they are connected to, and to protect host devices in general. Since loading of an anti-malware protection application from the portable storage device to the host device and launching it on the host device takes time, it also takes a while before the host device recognizes that the portable device mounted to it is infected. Until then the host device is susceptible to virus attacks and malicious data coming in from the portable storage device.
Hence there is a need to provide a more secure, but generic way that will protect computer systems and other host devices from receiving a malware from such portable devices.